


Yellow

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: "You look good in yellow."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write some Halloween fluff hooray. I'm orly I haven't updated CONS in a while. Things have been hectic at home to say the very least, but I'm also finding it hard to write for it as there is so much pressure for me to produce another chapter semi consistently and I am pushing myself not to abanon it because I know that feeling sucks.

Hange sighed in dismay, sitting down onto here bed as she stared distastefully at the costume hanging in her wardrobe, a bland black t-shirt, leather boot cut jeans and heels. 

“Charlies angels.” Hange murmured to herself, staring at the costume. “Real original Petra.”

  
She dropped back onto her bed with a groan, screwing her eyes shut. Why did she agree to this?

  
She opened her eyes and allowed her head to roll to the side, noticing a particular book amongst the rest. A deep purple with glinting bronze letters. Smiling to herself, Hange swung her legs over the side effects of the bed, dropping her feet onto the fluffy blue carpet of her bedroom floor, walking to her overstuffed bookshelf, plucking the binder from the host of books.

  
‘Levi and Hange’s Halloween memories’ read the glittery bronze coloured print on the front cover of the album. Tentatively, Hange opened it to the first page.

  
 _‘Levi, 5 3/4 , Hange, 6’_ read the cursive black script above the photo tacked to the page with Jack o’lantern stickers.

  
It had been taken not long after Levi and his mom moved to Hirmiha, next door to Hange. She went trick or treating with him to show him around the neighbourhood and prove she was a good friend.

  
_“I don’t wanna go with you, smelly four eyes!” Levi huffed, crossing his arms, straining the black fabric of his cat costume._

  
_“Well you don’t have any friends to go with so you’re stuck with me! Besides, a good witch needs her pretty little kitty.” She grinned,_

_poking his pink painted nose with her magic wand, which was really just a stick Hange had broken off of a fallen tree._

  
_“I’m not your pretty kitty!” Levi hissed._

  
_“Come on now, let’s go have some fun!”_

_Levi’s mother, Kuchel chided, taking her sons hand. “Oh Hange! You look like such a scary witch! Be very careful wih your wand, wouldn’t want to curse anyone by accident.”_

  
She flipped to another page somewhere in the album.

  
_Levi, 11 ¾, Hange 12_

  
That was the year Kuchel died, in the December of that year. On Levi’s birthday too.

_“We have the best suits out there, Bats!” Hange grinned manically, slapping Levi on the back._

  
_“Knock it off four eyes. Just ‘cause you’re a nerd doesn’t mean you can act crazier than usual.”_

  
_“But Levi! The Joker is crazier than usual! He’s damaged. Psychopathic, destructive and-”_

  
_“Insane. You keep acting weird and I’ll have to break my vow of never using karate outside of the dojo.”_

  
_“Ah! So cold and rough! Just like the Batman!” Hange cackled, throwing her head back in a force mail laughter._

  
_“Just stop.”_

  
_“But Batsy-”_

  
_“Stop it you crazy weirdo.”_

  
_“Fine.” Hange huffed. “You’re no fun Levi.”_

  
_“I can be plenty of fun when I want to be.”_

  
_“Suuuuure. I’ve known you for how long, five years?”_

  
_“Four. And it’s because enough stock enough fun, amusement and awkwardness for the both of us.”_

  
_“Oh haha.”_

  
_Hange stared at the costume hanging from the hanger in her wardrobe. Petra and Nifa were her friends but she didn’t wan to go with them. She wanted to go with Levi._

  
_Knock, knock!_

  
As if her prayers were answered, Levi’s voice sounded from the other side of the door.  
“Hey four eyes? You’re not changing in there are you?” He asked carefully.

  
“No, why?”

  
The door was pushed open gently to reveal Levi in a black power ranger costume, yellow helmet tucked under his arm and a yellow suit, neatly folded in hand.

  
“Uh, look. I’m not good with explaining things, and I know you’re going out with Petra and Nifa as... what’re you guys going as?”

  
“Charlie's Angels.”

  
“Wow. That’s so original.” Levi snorted. “A-anyway, Mike, Erwin, Isabel and Farlam and I are going as the Power Rangers, and we’re down a Yellow Ranger it seems and I thought... y’know... you look hot- I mean good in yellow... I- we were wondering if you wanted to ditch them and join us instead?” He asked hopefully, holding out the helmet.

  
“I... can I think about it?”

  
“Sure.” He said, setting down the costume and helmet on her bed. “I’ll leave it here just in case and you know where to find me if you want to come with us.” He said softly, smiling at her and waving before leaving. She heard him stay goodbye to her mom downstairs and the door closing.

  
What does she do? She wants to go with both, but she can’t choose or clone herself.   
She’d be betraying Levi and their tradition if she said no, and she’d be betraying Petra and Nifa if she said yes. Not an easy position.   
Her phone buzzed, interrupting her thoughts. 

**1 new text from: Petra**

  
**Sorry guys, not feeling well. I’m gonna have to bail . Maybe next year...** 

  
Oh. That was... convenient. But there was still Nifa, she couldn’t do that to Nifa.   
Her phone buzzed again.

  
**1 new text from: Nifa**

  
**Need to watch over my snot nosed little brother. So unfair. Sorry Hange, looks like we’re both bailing.  sorry girl.**

  
Well... that was lucky.

  
Grinning to herself, Hange pulled off her hoodie and grabbed the yellow spandex.   
Once changed, Hange ran downstairs, pulling the helmet on.

  
“What happened to going out with Petra?” her other asked over her shoulder.

  
“Nifa had to look after her brother and Petra is sick.” Hange explained quickly. “Love you Mom bye!” with that, she dashed out of the door and jumped over the brick wall

separating Hange and Levi’s houses, running to the door and banging on the door excitedly.

  
Levi’s uncle and legal guardian, Kenny answered the door, looking puzzled at the bright addition to his nephews already colourful crusade.

  
“Hi Kenny! It’s me, Hange!” she beamed from under he helmet.

  
“Come in.” The man said, leading her into the house. “Levi and the others are upstairs.”

  
“Thanks Kenny!” Hange called over her shoulder as she bolted up the stairs to Levi’s room, kicking open the door. “SABERTOOTH TIGER SURPRISE HUG ATTACK!” Hange yelled as launched herself at him.

  
“What the- Hange? You made it!” Levi grinned.

  
“Mhm. Petra and Nifa cancelled on me so I thought why not.” Hange shrugged, helping Levi up. “Besides, I’d kinda prefer to be here with you guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and me being a loser follow my tumblr   
> nerdqueensblogbitches.tumblr.com


End file.
